Bidding on a Grimm
by grimmswan
Summary: Canon Divergence. Set in the first season of Grimm. Juliette left Nick. To cheer him up and get him back into the dating pool, and to have some fun with him, the men from his precinct sign him up for a charity bachelor auction. Nick is surprised when Adalind Schade bids on him, and on how high the did goes. The second chapter is their date. It becomes very rated M.
1. Chapter 1

"This is so stupid." Nick thought for the millionth time. He stood there, waiting to be called onstage for a bunch of lonely, desperate women to bid on him, hoping one date would change their lives.

He also cursed Hank, Wu and the rest of the guys from his precinct for signing him up for this ridiculous bachelor auction.

They said that he needed to do something to cheer himself up after Juliette dumped him.

She had said their was to big of a chasm between them. Too many secrets he was keeping from her. They did not have the level of trust a couple needs for a strong and healthy relationship.

So his coworkers thought this was the best solution to Nick's dating woes.

It was killing two birds with one stone.

Pushing Nick back into the dating pool.

And helping to earn money for the children's hospital.

Which was the only reason Nick had not backed out. He loved kids, would do any and everything to protect them.

Everyone knew that about him. And that was why they were so certain he would go through with the whole thing.

Nick cursed them again as he was called onstage and the bidding started.

Several women bidded. A few hundred dollars here, a few more hundred dollars added by someone else.

As the bids got higher, less and less women were offering. Obviously maxing out on what they could or would be willing to pay for a date.

That's when he saw her. Adalind Schade was hard to miss as she gracefully entered where the hall the auction was being held.

By this point the number had reached fifteen hundred. Called by a redhead, who was dressed to show she came from money and knew she could buy anything she wanted.

The look in her eyes said she wanted the Portland detective currently on stage.

Adalind gave the woman an assessing look. Clearly not impressed, the blonde called, "Two thousand."

Nick stared at her in disbelief. Was she really bidding on him?

The hexenbiest returned his look with a smirk. Holding eye contact, she said "Four thousand" when the redhead upped her bid to three grand.

They were the only two woman bidding by this point. Everyone was watching, near on baited breath, waiting to see how high each woman would be willing to bid to get a date with the man on stage.

"Five thousand." The woman said, looking at Adalind with a smug smirk on her face.

All eyes turned to Adalind. Who rolled her eyes, looking bored, and said as cool and calmly as if she were commenting on the wheather, "Six thousand."

At this point, everyone's jaws were wide open. Including Nick"s.

"Seven thousand" The redhead screeched out. Turning completely red.

"Eight"

Nick could not help the smile that appeared on his face. Nor the rise of pride he started to feel for the woman. He had to hand it to her. She knew what she wanted and went after it, no matter what it was. And she was certainly not backing down from an obvious trust fund brat, who had never worked a day in her life.

Adalind smiled back at him, a genuine smile.

"Ten thousand dollars." The woman screamed. Everyone who was standing around her backed away from her. Clearly worried for her sanity and their safety.

The auctioneer looked at Adalind. "Do you want to bid eleven?"

"Make it twelve"

There was a chorus of "Whoa" heard in the hall. Everyone both surprised and impressed about how high the bids had gone.

That's when the redhead snapped. Clearly not used to competition or to losing, she actually lunged at Adalind.

Multiple people stopped the woman before she could get close to the blonde, including several police officers.

The lawyer simple stood there. Eyebrows raised the only indication she was registering the woman's presence.

It only caused her to become more angry, and continue to try to reach the woman who had out bid her.

She had to be escorted out of the hall, and threatened with being arrested for attempted assault, before she would calm down.

Adalind was declared the winner, and there was a round of congratulatory applause.

"If you are planning on killing me, you might want to reconsider. Pretty sure everyone is going to remember the pretty blonde who just paid twelve thousand to spend a day with a detective."

"Relax, Nick. I have no interest in killing you. In fact, if I have any say in the matter, you won't die until you are very old and surrounded by kids, grandkids, and maybe some great grandkids.

"You tried to kill my aunt who was dying of cancer. Why suddenly are you so interested in me growing old?"

Nick heard Adalind curse "Bastard" under her breath.

"What I did, I regret. I was under the mis information that your aunt was a major threat. I didn't know she had cancer. I was told she was a heartless grimm who slaughtered innocent wesen and was going to teach you to be that same kind of grimm. Recently, I have discovered that I had placed my faith in the wrong people. And I think we can help each other not commit the sins of our ancestors."

"So you were willing to pay twelve thousand dollars for us to have a fresh start?" Nick tilted his head and smirked at her.

Adalind shook her head, smiling herself at the grimms teasing and said, "First of all, it's for a good cause. Second, I only came here to out bid that spoiled brat."

"You know her."

"Her name is Bridget Reed. I represented her father in a merger. Everytime she was around, she treated everyone at the firm as if we were her personal slaves. Rude, disrespectful and entitled. I overheard her say she was attending a bachelor auction. There was a poster of all the men participating, and she showed a lot of interest in you. I really did not like the way she talked about you. Liked she could buy you and get whatever she wanted. Call this my way of trying to be a better person. Giving Bridget just what she deserves, saving you from having to spend a day with her."

She then looked up at him and said softly, almost shyly, "I was hoping we could spend the day together and really get to know one another. I could answer any questions you have and maybe you would answer mine?"  
Nick may have been a grimm, but he was still just a man. And when a beautiful woman asks for forgiveness and tries to make up for past wrongs by donating to charity and saving him from a crazy woman…. Well, he was willing to give her a chance.

And maybe, the bachelor auction was not such a bad idea after all.


	2. The Date

The next day, Nick and Adalind went on their "date". They had agreed they would spend the day together and learn more about one another's world. How they grew up and what brought them to making the choices that they did.

Adalind told Nick that he was to decide where they went and what they did. Nick though, was having some trouble. Not with coming up with ideas. No. There were a lot of ideas going through his head. The problem was they all seemed very romantic. Walking through the Portland famous rose gardens, hiking along the trails. He even thought about taking her to a lakeside beach for a picnic.

And as hard as he tried, he could not stop his mind from wandering, playing out what events each of those destinations could create. A few of those fantasies had him holding hands with Adalind as they walked together. The fantasies would progress to them leaning foreword to share a kiss.

And that was when he would stop himself short. Remind himself that she did not want a romantic date with him, but a chance for them to bury the hatchet and form some kind of an alliance, before they destroyed each other's lives.

He ignored the twist of pain in his chest at the reminder that Adalind did not want to date him.

Nick knew he was in trouble when he decided to dialed Rosalie Calvert's number. The fuchsbau had been a huge help in taking down the guys that killed her brother.

And Monroe really seemed to like her.

Surely she could come up with something that wouldn't seem to romantic, but was still a nice outing for two people to bury the hatchet.

Of course Nick had to tell her the whole story. And of course Monroe just happened to be at her spice shop when Nick called.

"Twelve thousand dollars. She paid twelve thousand dollars to go on a date with you. Dude, you might as well start planning the wedding now. Cause no date is good enough for twelve thousand dollars."

"It was for charity, and she just wanted to make sure a spoiled brat lost. She didn't pay that much money just for a date with me." Nick defended.

Even if part of him wanted to be smug about raising that much money. He knew there had been many factors involved.

"Alright." Rosalie decided to interrupt the boys bickering before it got out of hand. "Nick, you want to take Adalind somewhere the two of you can talk privately, but it still being an outing. Neutral territory. And you don't want it to seem romantic."

"Right. I need her to feel comfortable. And if it feels to much like an actual date. It will freak her out."

"You said she's a hexenbiest, right. And she wanted the two of you to be allies. Well, why don't you bring her here. I could come up with a project for the two of you to do together. So you can see how well you work. Plus, it would allow her to meet a couple of your wesen friends, so she can see that you are an open minded grimm."

"Rosalie, you're a genious. Thank you."

After arranging when he and Adalind would be there,Nick hung up, relieved at having plans that seemed the least threatening.

Monroe, having watched the brunette the entire time, recalled that fuchsbau were known for their cunning.

"What are you up to? I can see the wheels turning."

Rosalie just rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on. You have to have heard Nick."

"Yeah, he said he did not want the date to seem romantic."

"Monroe, he's afraid of scaring her off. That if he goes full NIck right away, and that's not what she's looking for, that she will turn tail and run. And he will be left with another broken heart just as the first one has mended."

"You got all of that from that conversation."

"You've known Nick longer than I have. You're honestly telling me you didn't get that message."

"First of all, I have only know him a few months longer. And second, you are obviously smarter and more perceptive the I am."

Monroe was not even going to kid himself that the second part had not been a play to get on the beautiful woman's good side.

No harm in both Nick and him getting a little romance started.

Nick showed up at Adalind's house fifteen minutes before the agreed time. He sat in his car, waiting for those minutes to be up. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, and determinedly refused to annalise why he was so nervous.

" I know this isn't supposed to be a real date, but it felt wrong not to bring you something." Nick explained as he handed Adalind a single white rose.

"It's beautiful" She said. The flower brushed against her lips as she was inhaling its scent.

Nick could not stop the thought that wondered if Adalind's lips would be as soft as those rose petals.

"Why don't you come in while I put this in water."

Shaking thoughts of kissing Adalind away, Nick entered her home. It was just as he thought it would look like. Everything screamed elegance and class. Not overly cluttered, but plenty to make it cozy and comfortable. This was Adalind's haven after the frustrations from her day.

"How rude of me, I should offer you a drink. Would you like a cup of coffee, or I can make us some tea?"

Caffeine was the last thing Nick needed, and the mention of tea reminded him they had somewhere to be soon.

"Actually, I'd like to take you to my friend Rosalee's spice shop. She's a fuchsbau. My friend Monroe, a wieder blutbad will be there too. Rosalie said there is a project she will have us working on, while we get to know eachother better."

"Sounds interesting already, let's go."

Nick see's Adalind's coat hanging by the door, and without thinking, picks it up and holds it open., then helps her slip it on.

"Such a gentleman." The blonde comments, smiling at him sweetly.

She gives him the same smile when he holds his passenger side door open for her.

Adalind was liking this date already. Nick had given her a rose, helped her with her coat and opened the door for her.

She'd been on real dates where the men had done none of those things.

Of course, Rosalie did not miss Nick running around to the passenger side to let Adalind out, or opening the spice shop door when the couple arrived for their date.

This was going to be almost too easy.

There were greetings and introductions made. Adalind looked around and said, "I've actually come here often. But, I thought it was run by a man."

"My brother, Freddie. He was murdered about a month ago." Rosalie explained.

"Oh, god. I am so sorry. I didn't mean too…" Adalind started, hating having brought up a sad subject.

"It's alright. It's how I met Nick, who then introduced me to Monroe. The men who did it had tried to rob the store for the second time after they had failed to get what they wanted. Nick had wanted to keep me safe, so he asked his blutbad friend for a favor."

"Wasn't the first time and it wasn't the last." Monroe said.

"So how did you meet Nick." Adalind asked.

"He broke through my front door, tackled me to my stairs, and demanded to know where a little girl was."

Nick further explained at Adalind's questioning look.

"My case when I first became a grimm. A little girl in a red hood went missing. Her shortcut was right across the street from Monroe's house. I saw him woge and knew his species had to be responsible."

"A little prejudice, don't you think, dude."

"I was right. Just had the wrong guy."

"Yeah, yeah. This fool decides to come back to my home in the middle of the night. Turned out, he was a new grimm and new nothing about being one. Which was good since he didn't chop my head off and all, but still, now I'm his personal grimepedia."

"Were you able to save the little girl?" Adalind asked, obvious concern in her voice.

"With help from Monroe, we found the guys house and the little girl, before he could eat her. Turned out to me Monroe's mailman, also blutbad, who had seen the little girl on his route. She safe with her parents, and he's dead. Hank shot him as he was fleeing the scene. We were able to link him to the murder of a jogger that happened the day before. We wouldn't have been able to find the guy, and saved the girl, if Monroe hadn't been willing to overlook me being a grimm and help."

"And you've been helping Nick save people ever since." The hexenbiest stated to the blutbad, clearly impressed how natural enemies could be allies.

It gave her a lot of hope.

"Since you want to become the next wesen to help Nick save lives," Rosalie directed to the hexenbiest, "I thought the two of you could make a potion together."

The fuchsbau led them to her side room, where all of the spice shop's potions were made.

"Nothing too complicated." She assured them. "Just something that customers are always asking for. And don't worry about messing up, they don't consume it, they inhale it."

Adalind recognized it. Used to sooth and calm when a group of people that might feel tense and uneasy gathered together.

No doubt many family get togethers benefited from this potion.

"It's placed into a bowl with a flame underneath it, to warm and disperse the scent. Keeps everyone friendly." Adalind explained to Nick.

"We should pour this stuff in the precincts air vents, keep perps from causing trouble."

A giggled slipped out through Adalind's lips at Nick's comment. To the grimm, it sounded like music. It was even more adorable when she blushed and smiled bashfully. Nick was certain he had seen nothing cuter.

Monroe wanted to make more than one comment about how well the grimm and hexenbiest were working together. And about how flirty they were being.

But Rosalie kept stopping him. She didn't want the mood to be ruined. Or for the pair to realize yet how well they moved together.

Either one could become nervous, scared or embarrassed, thinking the other wouldn't be interested.

To keep the blutbad quiet, Rosalie sent him to a nearby food truck to pick up lunch.

As they were eating. Adalind explained her motives for everything.

"I made the mistake of falling in love with the wrong man. My mother introduced me to him. He was handsome and charming, at first. It was because of him that I moved here from California. He said someone like me could be of great help to him. I believed him. Believed everything he said. So when he told me there was a grimm in the hospital, that needed to be done away with. I followed his orders." She looked at Nick. "I had seen you as I was walking out of that coffee shop. Hearing all the stories growing up, about how grimm killed hexenbiest no matter what they've done. I let my fear rule my actions. For that, I am so sorry"

Nick nodded in understanding. He had seen a large number of wesen shrink from him in fear. His ancestors were the boogeymen of the wesen community. He was angry with her before. But he had almost done the same thing to Monroe. Not killing him, but be violent with him and accuse him of a crime, simply because he looked like a monster for a moment.

Fear has a way of making people do stupid things.

But so did love.

"I take it mister handsome and charming didn't live up to the title?" Monroe asked, getting a look from Rosalie.

"He started asking me to do things that would put my life in serious danger. When the Mellifer attacked, he didn't seem all that concerned about me. Then, he wanted me to slip your partner a love potion, make him obsessed with me, so he would get me closer to you. That's when I realized I was being played. He didn't love me. Didn't care about me. All he wants is power."

"Power isn't something you want?" Monroe blurted again, earning him more looks from Rosalie and Nick.

"I put myself through law school. Graduated top of my class. Had some of the best firms in California tripping over themselves to get me. And right now, I am the most successful lawyer at the firm I'm working. There are even rumors that I could be the youngest person to make partner. Not youngest woman, youngest person. If I want power, I can get it on my own. I have already done it on my own."

"You realized he saw how much you had achieved on your own, and he had made you fall in love with him, in order to use you to help him achieve his goals." Nick said knowingly

"Bastard" Rosalie said.

Adalind smiled at her. "You don't know the half of it."

"So that's why you decided to pay twelve thousand dollars for a date with him?" Monroe asked, pointing at Nick.

Adalind laughed. "I payed twelve thousand, to prove to a spoiled brat that she couldn't have everything. And was grateful when it gave me a chance to have a talk with the Portland Grimm."

"That _is_ quite the ice breaker" Rosalie said.

Nick smiled. "It was pretty impressive, and entertaining. Watching Adalind stay cool and calm as that other woman got angrier and angrier. She had been wesen, she would have full woged."

Adalind beamed at the compliment. The more time she spent with Nick, the better she felt about herself. He made comments that gave her the warmest feeling. Like being wrapped in a fluffy blanket.

They finished lunch and continued with the potion.

Before long, they were done. Having completed the task in record time. Proof that grimms and hexenbiest can work together companionably.

The fuchsbau announced that since they had done such an amazing job, that it was only fair they experience the benefits of what they just made.

But as she was placing a small portion in a cannister for them to leave with, Nick thought he saw Rosalie add something to the mixture.

The shop owner then insisted that Nick and Adalind enjoy their potion on their own, that it will help them farther their new partnership. "You should go to one of your's houses and heat this mixture. You would be able to be much more open with one another, and it would be best to do it in the privacy of your own home."

It was immediately decided that they would go to Adalind's. Nick knew he did not have anything they could use in the little apartment he had rented after his split with Juliette.

Neither had kept the house or even most of their shared furniture. Both deciding to sell everything and split the money, starting fresh.

Adalind admitted that she had a beautiful antique warming bowl. As well as a fully stocked kitchen for when they got hungry.

They exited the shop. Once again. Nick being the perfect gentleman and holding the door open.

The grimm couldn't shake the feeling that his friend was up to something, especially after seeing a smirk on her face as he was leaving.

"I could smell that herb you added to their potion," Monroe told his maybe girlfriend. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me, I do." She assured him. Then asked, "Did Nick give you a key to his new apartment?"

"Yeah, why?"

Nick and Adalind entered her home. He helped her remove her jacket, than placed it back on the hook it had been on that morning. She instructed him to place his jacket on the hook next to it.

Nick ignored the fluttering in his gut that liked the way his coat looked next to Adalind's.

Adalind went to her hall closet and opened a chest, pulling out an intricately designed warming dish.

Of course, Nick helped her set it up, and soon it was on it's way to doing it's job.

"It will take some time for the scent to disperse. I'll prepare us some snacks while we wait. Do you have a sweet tooth?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

Adalind shot Nick a bright smile, before ducking into her fridge to pull out goodies.

Nick had to take a few deep breaths to slow his heart down. He needed to remind himself to stop thinking this was a real date. Even though it was constantly feeling like one.

It didn't help that Adalind was so cute. And her body looked small and fragile.

Nick knew it was deceptive. Adalind was powerful. Strong minded.

And smart.

And beautiful.

He could smell the fragrance wafting through the air. Warm, sweet, flowery and a little spicey. It was clearly having an affect on his ability to control his thoughts.

But if Nick thought he was having trouble controlling himself, it was nothing compared to the crisis Adalind was facing. She could feel herself falling deeply for the grimm. And she wanted him. Bad. It was all she could do not to beg him to throw her on the nearest surface and ravage her.

She placed a tray of assorted snacks on the coffee table and they seated themselves on the couch.

And if they sat closer than what was considered normal, well, they both just needed to reach the food.

"You know, you're the first woge I ever saw" Nick confessed to Adalind.

"Really"

"We spotted each other as you were coming out of that coffee shop. I was so surprised when a beautiful woman suddenly looked like a long dead corpse."

"Trust me, you scared me too. I had never seen a grimm before. But, of course I had heard stories about them. I thought for sure you were going to hunt me down and kill me."  
"I swear I am not like that" He adamantly assured her. Reaching out to touch her arms.

"Oh, I know that now." She said softly, placing her arms over his. "You're so sweet and kind. Smart, patient. You're not quick to judge or attack without good reason. I wish there were more beings like you. Not just grimms, but more people in general."

They were so close now, their noses almost touching.

Nick's eyes drifted to Adalind's lips. She returned his glance with one of her own. They leaned in closer.

He kept the kiss gentle. Lips barely touching. Ready to pull back if this is not what she wanted.

A little whimper of need escaped Adalind. And the last ounce of doubt left the grimm. He wrapped his arms tight around her, pulling her in closer, pressing their lips more firmly together. He moved his mouth over hers, tongue slipping through to explore thoroughly.

Straddling his lap, now, whether by her efforts or his, maybe both, she molded her body to his. Feeling his hardness on her increasingly growing wet center, she ground down, needing more.

So much more.

"Nick, I want you." Adalind whimpered against his lips, cupping his face and kissing him with a needful moan.

Nick answered in the only way he could. His hands roamed over her petite torso, slipping under her shirt and lifting it off her body, revealing creamy soft breasts encased in blue satin. He brushed his thumb over the center of one mound, hearing her breath stutter, knowing he had found a nipple.

Bending his head, he traced his tongue over the outline of the garment, while fingertips of the hand not playing with her breast skimmed along her sides.

His head moved lower, hands pushing her to lie on her back, exposing for him her cute belly button. He dipped his tongue and swirled outward, touching more of her skin with every rotation.

Hindered from going lower by Adalind's leggings, Nick peeled them off, slowly. Enjoying the view of her silking legs, being revealed inch by inch.

She trembled with anticipation at his hungry gaze. Feeling her panties become soaked with her need of him.

Adalind licked her lips, suddenly feeling nervous as the grimm looked at her body only clad in her undergarments.

But then he was removing his own shirt and pants, and much faster than he had removed her's.

Adalind moved to sit up, to reach for Nick, but he stopped her. He then knelt between her legs, widening them.

Open mouthed kisses were placed along her thighs. Nick relishing in her heady aroma growing stronger as he lavished attention on her delicate flesh.

"Nick, please" Adalind cried out. Her clit was pulsing painfully for his attention. Her bra seemed too confining. Painfully so. She arched her back and removed it herself. As much of a relief that was, she still desperately needed more.

Nick smirked, "Impatient my witch?"

"Yes" She said, reaching for him again, wanting him inside her.

Now.

But Nick refused to be rushed. However, he did finally remove her panties, by this point completely soaked through, throwing them with the rest of their clothes.

When Nick's mouth descended on her pussy, Adalind could not hold in her scream of pleasure. Everything went white as Nick bury his face between her glistening thighs. Of their own accord, Adalind's legs wrapped around Nick's neck, pulling him in tighter, wanting to feel his beautiful mouth devour every petal. He dipped his tongue into her channel, nipping his way up, reaching her rosy bud, he sucked hard.

Adalind came with a silent scream, her walls contracting near violently.

Nick continued his attention until she had come down. He then looked up at her, completely wrecked and so beautiful he could barely breath. Wiping his mouth, he crawled over her body, peppering kisses along the way. Laying claim to every inch of skin until she came to awareness again.

He heard her sigh. Then she cupped his head and pulled him up, locking their lips together in a slow thorough kiss. Nick aligned his body with Adalind's. With his mouth still on her's, he took claim of her body, tasting her sweet moan as he entered her hot channel.

Sliding inside of her felt like coming home after years of being away. There was a peace he didn't know it was possible to feel come over him. Even as the fire between the raged out of control. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck, her legs around his waist. He held on to her and sat thrust upwards as he pushed her hips down, going deep, and hitting that spot that had his little witch whimpering his name.

Her nails raked along his back and she left biting marks on his shoulder and chest. Laying claim to him just as he laid claim to her.

Nick's hand reached down and found her clit. He rubbed furiously, causing her walls to contract, milking his length and triggering his own release.

They muffled each other's cries of bliss in a passionate kiss. Each holding on for dear life to the other as wave after wave crashed over them.

They just sat there for the longest time. Their heavy breathing the only sounds to be heard.

Nick saw a bright smile spread on Adalind's face.

"What?" He asked.

"You're worth every penny."

Nick barked with laughter, then peppered kisses all over her face, just because he could.

"I hope you're not thinking of making me move anytime soon." She whispered huskily. "I don't think I could get my legs to work right now."

He stroked her hair from her face and smiled softly. "Why don't I carry you to your bedroom, so we can be more comfortable."

That's just what he did. Plus get a warm wash cloth to clean them up, and bring in the tray of food so they could eat. And all while beautifully naked.

Adalind was certain that twelve grand had not been spent so wisely.

Several hours later, there is a knock on Adalind's door.

Nick is surprised to see Monroe standing there with Nick's over night bag.

Monroe is surprised to see Nick answer the door with a towel wrapped around his waist.

But the blutbad composes himself quickly and explain.

"Rosalie put some herbs in your aroma potion that are known to make hexenbiests less restrained. Don't worry, they can't create something that is not already there. Or make someone do something they don't want to do. Rosalie just thought you guys' self doubt was getting in the way of what you both wanted. So she thought she would help things along. She also thought it best you have a change of clothes and toiletries with you."

Monroe hands Nick the bag.

"Oh, and here is your cell phone back. Rosalie took it to make sure you wouldn't be disturbed."

Nick thinks he should be irritated with his friend, but after the way he just spent the past few hours, he was seriously thinking of sending her flowers.

"Tell Rosalie thank you."

The men turn to see Adalind standing in the living room wearing Nick's shirt.

Monroe eyes go as big as saucers. "So, not mad. That's good. All good. I'm just gonna go and tell Rosalie how good everything is." The bearded man turns and leaves quickly, hoping they didn't see his face go completely red.

Nick shakes his head and turns to the beautiful blonde. "I know I should be mad. Tell Rosalie it's wrong to mess with people like that."

"But how can you be upset when you've had the best sex of your life."

"Exactly"

Nick pulls Adalind into his arms and a deep kiss.

"You know, you look really good in my shirt."

Take me back to bed grimm, and you can show me your appreciation."

He did.


End file.
